Ten Minutes
by frostingdoodle
Summary: It was always ten minutes. Sequel to 'Feelings'.


_Thump, thump, thump._

The wall that separated Jessica's room from Tara and Pam's did little to shield the noises being made inside, and her vampire hearing only made things worse. Each gasp, moan, and breathy plea was magnified to an alarmingly loud volume. She was beginning to regret her matchmaking skills and as she exited her room and ventured into the living area to where she spotted Nora and Eric sitting rigidly, she knew the pair were regretting it too.

"Do they ever stop?" Jessica complained and moved to seat herself beside Nora. She looked paler than usual, but hearing Pam - the vampire she thought of as an older sister - and Tara, her new BVF (best vampire friend), say certain words that should _never _be heard by anyone save for the two, would do that to a baby vamp.

Nora shot daggers at the young female vampire before she answered. "Yes," she replied. But was quick to add, "for about ten minutes."

Jessica watched as Nora's throat constricted, and after spending some time with the brunette, knew she was biting back a comment about Pam for Eric's sake. She turned her gaze to Eric who was daring her with his eyes but his little sister knew better than to say something insulting about his progeny. She had learned that the hard way earlier during the week when she called Pam a 'whore' and got a smack to the back of the head as a result.

As vampires, all three were used to a sexual lifestyle. Everybody in the house had sex with somebody. If not currently, then previously at some point or another. Eric and Sookie, Eric and Nora, Pam and Eric, Jessica and Jason - it was a long list. But enduring three nights of hearing thumps and moans and screams and pleas would drive _anyone _to insanity.

That wasn't to say that Jessica and Eric weren't pleased that their plan had worked, because they were over the moon to see the pair getting along. But they were regretting not thinking it through thoroughly. They were all cooped up in Pam and Eric's safe house and didn't leave for obvious reasons. Billith was on the loose and until they knew how to deal with him, they needed to lay low. However, one more night of Tara and Pam's extremely loud lovemaking and they wouldn't mind a visit from the newly reformed Bill Compton.

A silence enveloped the room and Jessica relaxed into the cushions of the couch.

"It sounds like they-"

"Ten minutes," Nora interrupted bitterly.

* * *

Tara collapsed onto the bed beside her maker, breathing heavily out of habit rather than need. The silk sheet pooled around her hips and her lower limbs lay entangled with Pam's. She smiled as she turned her head on the pillow to gaze at Pam, her beautiful blonde who, even with sex hair, looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Wow," she exhaled out, reeling from her latest orgasm and drinking in the beautiful view in front of her. She skimmed her eyes over the parts of Pam's body that weren't obscured by the sheet; her pale skin, ample breasts, and toned stomach.

Pam replied with a "mm" and turned her body into Tara's to disallow any distance between the two. She lowered her lips to her progeny's shoulder and pressed kisses to her cocoa skin, earning a sigh from the female beside her. The scent of Tara's arousal invaded Pam's nostrils, alerting her of the affects of her touch and she couldn't help but to smirk in return. She slipped a hand onto Tara's stomach and traced teasing circles with the tips of her fingers. She was sure she felt Tara's skin prickle beneath her touch.

Tara wanted nothing more than to lay back, relax, and enjoy her maker's touch, but sheer arousal, lust, and curiosity got the better of her. She watched Pam between thin lids and threaded her fingers through her blonde locks, following her touch with her eyes and moaning as Pam moved to capture a nipple between her lips and suck firmly. Both nipples formed peaks, much to Pam's enjoyment. Her maker took pleasure in playing with each breast. She entertained one with her mouth - licking, sucking, and kissing, and entertained the other with her hand, occasionally swapping between the two.

Tara moaned at each action and found it hard to keep her hips in place. They wiggled underneath the light sheet, desperate for Pam's attention. Her fangs prolonged with a snap, a response she was used to by now. As a baby vampire she didn't have much control over anything, her impulses had control over her. At first she had been embarrassed by it but thanks to Pam, she embraced it.

"Easy now," Pam drawled between kisses as she trailed her lips up between the valley of Tara's breasts and pressed a full kiss to her lips.

Tara returned the kiss with a firm eagerness and hooked her leg around Pam's waist, forcing the older vampire onto her back so she could straddle her. She cupped her maker's full breasts in each hand and lowered her upper body, leaning in to meet her lips again. She flicked her thumbs against Pam's nipples, pleased as they hardened to her touch and even more pleased as she heard Pam's moan in response. It was breathy and deep, a guttural sound that made Tara want her even more.

Pam arched her hips, her hands on Tara's ass, and from the last few nights of being intimate with her maker, Tara was very much so attuned to Pam's wants and needs. In response she ground her hips downwards, swivelling slightly in a movement that had her clit brushing against Pam's and the both of them moaning.

Pam dragged her perfectly manicured nails across the toned flesh of Tara's ass and guided her hips while her own made light thrusting movements in return. She let her fangs snap out between kisses and eyes that were once closed opened to find the reason behind Tara's stalled actions. She found her progeny staring down at her with a look of adoration and desire. If it was anyone else she would have rolled her eyes or huffed. But Tara was the exception. Tara was always the exception.

Tara touched each fang with her thumb, trailing down the sharp incisors and accidentally cutting her flesh in the process. She winced and turned her hand, amazed at how quickly the wound closed. The small droplet of blood that had fallen on Pam's lip was licked away by the blonde before she raised an arm to cup Tara's neck and bring her in for another kiss. It was short and tender and Tara was momentarily confused as to why Pam broke it so quickly. Her question was answered as she watched Pam take her hand into her own and press a light kiss to the thumb that had once been cut. Though the concept seemed ridiculous and stupidly cheesy, the small action made her heart soar.

Tara crashed her lips back to Pam's and in a flash was on her back with her maker between her legs. The battle for dominance followed. Tara braced her hands on Pam's shoulders, pushed her back into a sitting position, and climbed onto her lap. She trailed her hand down the smooth skin of her back and kissed her with an intensity that had their fangs slashing their lips and chins covered in blood as it seeped from the quickly healing wounds.

A dance of movements followed. A blurry, uncoordinated dance. Pam straddled Tara, Tara straddled Pam. Tara tugged on Pam's hair, Pam squeezed Tara's breasts, pinching the nipples. Both moaned and gasped and called the other a bitch.

Pam won the battle by pinning Tara with her hips and restraining her hands above her head. She smirked down at her progeny who stared up at her with narrowed, darkened eyes.

"I let you win." Tara muttered and struggled against Pam's hold on her.

The amused chuckle that Pam gave in response had Tara smiling despite herself. "Of course you did."

Pam kinked an eyebrow and pressed her chest to Tara's. Pam knew she was one up in their little power play and she also knew that Tara _had _let her win to a certain extent. Pam also knew that she could use her full strength and overpower Tara if she pleased, but where would the fun in that be?

Pam's mouth stood barely an inch from Tara's and it was Tara who closed the gap by raising her head from the pillow, pressing a kiss to her maker's plump lips. She smiled as their actions turned tender like they always did, and she sighed in protest as Pam broke the kiss only to sigh in pleasure as she delved her mouth lower. Finally.

Pam drew her lips around Tara's clit and slipped her tongue between her wet folds. A deep, primal growl echoed within the blonde's throat as she tasted Tara on her tongue. Tara pressed her hips upwards to try and draw Pam in some more, to have her reach the spot she desperately wanted her to. Pam took her time, however, but when Tara's sighs turned to moans and eventually turned to whimpers and pleas, she gave in to her progeny's wishes and entered her with her tongue.

* * *

"_Oh my God, yes!"_

Jessica scrunched up her face and covered her ears instinctively but it did nothing to block the sounds that followed. She sat with Nora and Eric, who turned up the volume of the television, and tried to focus on the episode of Buffy rather than the sounds being echoed throughout the house.

Sookie entered a little later just as the sounds died down. She was wearing a pink pyjamas (courtesy of Pam) and looked exhausted. After all, she was human (or at least part human) and slept during the night whereas vampires didn't.

"This has got to stop. I need to be able to get at least _some_ sleep."

Nora glanced upwards and then back to Sookie. "You got ten minutes."

It was always ten minutes.

* * *

**Because you guys liked the idea for a sequel. It's my first time writing smut so I don't know how good it is. I do know that I giggled…a lot. But I'm not eighteen until next month so I figure being immature is allowed until then, ha. Hope you liked it. :}**


End file.
